Gred, Forge, and Filch
by you go girl
Summary: How exactly did Fred and George start off their first year at Hogwarts? With pranking Filch of course!


**This is just something I wrote for English. I hope You like it Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

"Get to dinner! No magic in the corridors!" A grumpy old man shouted at a couple of sixth year students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Meow!" a cat shrieked, obviously being mishandled.

"Mrs. Norris!" The old man shouted. "You stupid little kids!"

He started running down the corridor towards where the sound came from; all the while the cat continued its screeching. When he arrived at the sound of the cat, he found her shoved head first into a suit of armor with her tail poking through the face guard.

"Mrs. Norris," he crooned removing her from the suit of armor, but as soon as he did that, the rug he was standing on top of was pulled out from under his feet which caused him to fall over and have Mrs. Norris to leave scratches all up his face and scamper away. He turned to see a red headed first year boy sprinting down the corridor the opposite way the cat had ran.

"Come back here you…" He began to shout at the kid when he heard the cat start screeching again.

He turned and ran down to find his cat stuck in another suit of armor and again he saw that red headed boy sprinting away.

"These kids are making me crazy!" He screamed before removing the cat once again from a suit of armor.

* * *

9/2/1989

_What am I going to do? I cannot be expected to deal with all these kids anymore! Stupid wizards! Now normally the first day back, well it should be calm, right? But no, not this year! Some idiot first year… there must have been two of them, I don't know, it looked like one, but I doubt one first year could've done that much damage! I hate kids, too! Why didn't I just go live with the muggles? Then I could've found a job that doesn't deal with wizards or kids! Stupid Dumbledore for talking me into this stupid job! I need a break. I need to find a better job. What was that noise! I bet some other idiot broke something! It's probably Peeves… again. I'm going to get him this time! Then Dumbledore will finally kick him out. This school is making me crazy!_

_-Argus_

_

* * *

_"I'd say that was a success, George!" said the eleven year old red haired boy to his identical twin sitting while on his four poster bed in the Gryffindor dormitories.

"I couldn't agree more, Fred!" the other twin replied sitting on the bed across from his twin.

"You know, Charlie was right, that guy sure is mean to everyone here!" the first twin, Fred, stated.

"That's why we're causing trouble for him!" George giggled, "you, know, Percy said not to annoy the people here at Hogwarts like we do at home, but I reckon we'll have a much better time here if we do!"

"Since when have we ever actually listened to what Percy tells us?"

"Well, I know, but I figured maybe we should try to listen to our brothers' advice about Hogwarts."

"Yes, but Percy's advice is on how to be a goody-two-shoes, and since we'll never achieve that, why even try?"

"Fair point," George allowed.

"So, what is our first plan of action?"

"Well…"

Just then another eleven year old boy walked into the dormitory.

"Hello," Fred said merrily to him, "You're Lee Jordan, right?"

"Yeah, and you're… George?"

"No, he's George, I'm Fred!"

"Oh boy!" Lee exclaimed.

"I think that's what everyone says when the meet us," Fred remarked.

"And that's before they get to know us!" George finished for him

"Hey, can I just call you Gred and Forge; then either way I'm half right!" Lee questioned.

"Sure!"

"Hey, I like the way you think! You wanna help us create mass chaos here?" George asked.

"It's fu-un!" Fred sang.

"Okay, sure."

"Cool, so we were trying to come up with ideas for pranks."

"How about we do something to the Slytherins, none of them seemed to be very nice to anyone; they deserve it!" Lee reasoned.

"Sounds good," George replied, "but let's prank Filch, too. I want to make him go crazy!"

"Perfect! I don't want him to ever forget us!" Fred exclaimed.


End file.
